Reaching for the Stars
by orion1122
Summary: one lucky human gets ripped from his own world and put on planet sauria just in time to save krystal from a horrible fate. they must now work alongside fox to free the planet from general scales. this is just been a fanfic I've been thinking of for a while hope you enjoy


AN: I've been working on my other fanfic for what seems like ages now but I haven't been able to focus on it. Instead I've had this new one in my head for a while now and it keeps distracting me. So I'm going to post the first few chapters and see how popular it gets I hope that everyone reading this will enjoy

* * *

like many other people before me I strived to be famous, to be the one people look up to in awe, but in all honesty I was a twenty year old nobody. I had no major job, no family or friends and no one to look after. I promised myself stuff like that wouldn't way me down and stop me from accomplishing my dream, and that no matter what I would never stop running towards my dreams.

I cut all ties to my family. I cut myself from my parents will, I moved to the other side of the country, I even changed my name. I did all I could so I wouldn't be able to let anyone down.

My life wasn't to bad though. I had a small apartment, enough food and clothing to last me between pay checks, a few luxuries here and there, and I was even able to save up enough money to get myself a license to bear arms I had to have some protection you know.

I was laying in my bed at my apartment, for some reason I just couldn't sleep. I decided that instead of laying around and doing nothing I could continue practicing my guitar. I was somewhat average at playing it, maybe even better than average but it was nothing I'd brag about.

I looked myself over in the mirror hanging in my room. I was wearing a blue sweatshirt and black t-shirt along with black jeans and blue sneakers. I had dark brown hair with a blue streak running down the center that I would sometimes style up into a Mohawk, a lot of people started calling me sonic because of it.

I grabbed my M1911 from my nightstand and hid it under my sweatshirt. like I said I had a permit for it but it still wasn't something you wanted to flaunt around for everyone to see. I also grabbed my backpack full of ammo just in case I wanted to go to the firing range. I shoved my nearby Ipod into my pocket and took my guitar from it's stand.

I left my apartment and headed down to the streets, I was gonna go to my work, I worked at a guitar shop. It was a fairly decent job it had a nice pay and good people too. I had gotten close with the boss and he gave me keys to the place, he told me I was allowed in at any time.

I got to my destination after a short walk and went inside. I locked the doors behind me, so that no one else would get in, before heading off into a back room. I put my stuff down next to me and pulled out my Ipod and guitar.

There were a few songs that I liked to play, but there were a few that I LOVED to play. The few I loved were usually video game music. I always had a fascination for electronics and video games were no exception.

I pressed play on one of the songs. I started to play along and even decided to sing along too

(sonic colors – reach for the stars by crush40 /watch?v=zpHuG2hHmEo)

Take off at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me  
Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today  
A sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running!  
A sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight...  
Wake up, living day by day.  
Do what I want, and I'll do it my way  
The world is flying right below my feet  
Got no regrets inside of me.  
Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today  
A sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running!  
A sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight...  
I've got it in my sight.  
The colors feel so right.  
Got my feet off the ground  
I'll keep on running!  
Oh, I can feel it now.  
The colors all around  
Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...  
Just take a chance (Just take a chance)  
We'll do it right again  
(We're gonna reach for the stars)  
Just take my hand (Just take my hand)  
We'll take a chance tonight...  
Reach for the stars...  
Tonight!  
Tonight...

I don't really remember much else after that point everything just sorta glazed over before I fell unconscious

* * *

AN and that's it guys the first chapter its somewhat short but sets a good mood for the rest of the fic and gives you a little taste of what's to come I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
